Indigo Ribbons
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Modern AU: An indigo ribbon was their mutual friend; they met under the most unexpected circumstances... Eventually, this friendship turns into love... Drabble Story ((COMPLETE))
1. Missy, Get Your Mind Out Of The Clouds!

**My first Rurouni Kenshin fic! HOORAY! :D **

**I'm so obsessed with this anime… I think it's going to kill me… **

**Anyways, I hope you like drabbles! ^_^**

**Written: March 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/Friendship/General**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #1 Missy, Get Your Mind Out Of The Clouds!**

Azure eyes gazed up into the cerulean sky with hope; yet those same eyes looked up with sadness and loneliness.

Strands of raven hair cascade down a young woman's back, of which they were tied by a single indigo ribbon. The cool wind loosened the ribbon, causing it to unwrap and floating in the wind.

"Hey! My favourite indigo ribbon!" The young woman proclaimed in astonishment and frustration, as she tried to chase after her second most prized possession.

Luckily, she didn't have to chase after it for very long, as it finally settled down on the ground – a few feet away from her at the most.

She reached for it with great haste, but someone else had taken the liberty to do it for her.

"Excuse me Miss, but does this belong to you?" A warm, smooth voice kindly requested.

She glanced up to see amethyst eyes – shining with kindness and respect. Crimson locks of hair was tied up in a low pony tail, allowing her to see such beauty before her very eyes. There was a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, which also aroused her curiosity but she knew better than to stare at it.

"It so happens that it does," She replied in a sing-song voice.


	2. The Gift From Heaven

**Written: March 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:**

**Rated: T  
Theme: General/Romance/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #2 The Gift From Heaven**

"Thanks," the woman blushed slightly, as she accidentally grazed her fingertips against his sweltering, bronze skin.

"You are most welcome, Miss..." the man trailed off, as though he had just realized he had not caught the young maiden's name.

"Kaoru." Kaoru, who retied her long, straight, locks of black hair with her ribbon, introduced herself as she continued to gaze into the man's eyes.

"Miss Kaoru," the man smiled, which for some reason, made Kaoru's heart beat pace faster than it should have. Maybe it was just the heat of the sun…

"Well, what's your name?" Kaoru asked, her tone a little sharper than she intended for it to be.

"I'm Kenshin Himura that is who I am."

Kaoru first thought that he must have been a gift sent to Earth from Kami.

**:3 :3 :3**

**EVERY RUROUNI KENSHIN FANGIRL THINKS THAT!**


	3. The Wanderer And The Teacher

**Written: March 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #3 The Wanderer And The Teacher**

"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?" The one who introduced himself as Kenshin Himura asked, his voice full of concern – as were his violet eyes – while noting the flushed expression on the young woman's cheeks.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Kaoru tensed, immediately fixing her composure; the last thing that she wanted to do was to make a fool of herself in front of this hunk…

Clad in a magenta shirt, dark jeans and a pair of flip flops, Kaoru's instincts definitely classified him as a hunk. The fact that his robust looks (and his sweet personality) matched his well-proportioned fashion statement made it safe to assume that he was a hunk…

"So where are you from?" Kaoru inquired, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'm afraid I'm just a wanderer, that I am."

"Well, Mr. Wanderer, let me teach you a thing or two about this town."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh God; Kaoru's gonna give him a lesson.**


	4. Distracted

**Written: March 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #4 Distracted**

Kaoru wouldn't really have a weakness per say, but when it came to gentlemen; she couldn't help but feel flattered. She didn't even know she had a tendency to feel distracted, until she had this one feeling telling her that she was supposed to be fetching something…

"First, you have to watch out for where you're going. It can be quite crowded here in the summertime."

Kenshin blinked, appearing to be confused, before he pointed out, "But there is not that many people here, Miss Kaoru; indeed there isn't."

"Well, you can easily bump into other people if you're distracted."

Indeed, she was distracted… as Kaoru just realized now.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Is that logical reasoning? I don't think so.**


	5. Farewell For Now!

**Written: March 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #5 Farewell For Now!**

Kaoru screamed, as she berated herself, "I can't believe it! I'm such an idiot! Yahiko should have come along with me."

"Is something the matter, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru answered with a sheepish tone, "Listen, I just remembered I had to go and pick up some stuff for tonight's dinner. Considering I'm not the one making it…"

Kaoru didn't want anyone else to think how distracted she could easily get…

"I wish you good luck, Miss Kaoru. I would not want to hold you back further."

Kaoru blinked. "Wait a minute! Aren't you even going to say goodbye to me?"

Butterflies soon took hold of her stomach, as Kenshin turned around – his amethyst eyes sparkling with cheerfulness – with a grin on his face. "Farewell, Miss Kaoru."

"See you later!"

Tokyo was a large enough city in the year of 2013; what could be the odds of her running into him again?

**:3 :3 :3**

**You're obviously going to see him again, Kaoru. Geez.**


	6. A Sweet Girl, That She Is

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:**

**Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #6 A Sweet Girl, That She Is**

Kenshin Hiruma was never one to stay in one place for very long; after all, of what he had told Miss Kaoru, he was a wondering fellow. He had lost his family long ago and if there were people that he had met during his travels, they could not be trusted so easily.

But there was a part of him that wanted to trust Miss Kaoru; who was no doubt a very beautiful young woman. With cobalt eyes, milky complexion, ebony hair that framed her cheekbones nicely and a sweet disposition, what was there about her that didn't say she could be trusted?

"_**Wait a minute! Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?" **_

Kenshin chuckled to himself, as the vivid picture of that sweet girl imprinted into his mind.

Who knew that he would meet such a lady when her indigo ribbon had introduced them?

**:3 :3 :3**

**I think Cupid knew that, Kenshin. XD**


	7. Helpless

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: General/Friendship/Family**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #7 Helpless**

"What took you so long, ugly?" A young teenage boy's burnt sienna eyes glared angrily into his older sister's, clearly showing his impatience with her. It shouldn't have taken two hours to head straight downtown in Tokyo to pick up some tofu; Yahiko clearly didn't care about whether if it was traffic.

Kaoru growled, preparing herself for another fight with her little adopted brother; though they argued a lot (mainly about her cooking skills and her appearance), they cared about each other deep down. Not that either one of them would admit it.

Kaoru slammed the bag of tofu on top of the counter, as she proceeded to give Yahiko the scolding of his life. "What was that, you little twerp?" She always tended to lose her temper whenever someone said something about a woman (which was probably Yahiko) and her looks (again, which was Yahiko).

"You left two hours ago – you should have come back sooner!"

Kaoru did not want to explain the reason why she had been held up; Kenshin Himura was a plenty good excuse to not come back home! Not only would Yahiko tease her mercilessly about it, he'd make sure he wouldn't catch another guy's glance toward his sister. He could be that protective sometimes.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yahiko is the ideal little brother you just love to hate. Or hate to love. :P**


	8. Some Nights

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/General**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #8 Some Nights**

Kaoru couldn't find it within her to sleep – much to her displeasure. But if you were to meet up with a well-proportioned man, who seemed to know a thing or two about manners, in the city, how would you feel? Kaoru could still see his brilliant amethyst eyes shining magnificently in the sun, his fiery mane pulled back and the smile on his face.

Kaoru was pretty sure she was drooling by now…

She just had to stop thinking about him! But since it became clear to her that she'd probably never see him again, would it hurt to just dream a little? Would it hurt to dream about what he looked like underneath those clothes…?

Kaoru hid her face in her fluffy pillow, as though she was trying to get rid of the burgundy blush that slowly appeared on her cheekbones.

Shame on her for thinking perverted thoughts…

But considering that she never had any experience with men, she could let herself go on this one…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kaoru, get your mind out of the gutter!**


	9. My Lovely Ribbon

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: General**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #9 My Lovely Ribbon**

Kaoru was in desperate need of something to do. Her first thought would have been to go to the kitchen to make a little breakfast for her and Yahiko, but considering she was banned for life, that was now out of the question.

Kaoru sighed, as she brushed her ebony hair, which cascaded down her back in straight lines. This summer turned out to be pretty uneventful this far, but what should she expect? A prince from a foreign country to come and woo her? As if. In her dreams!

And speaking of dreams... Kaoru wished that she could see Kenshin again; there was no denying it now.

That was what she could do today: after tugging on a pair of jeans and a lavender t-shirt, Kaoru proceeded to tie her hair in her favourite indigo ribbon.

Kaoru blushed as she touched the soft fabric – the very item that Kenshin's fingers held…

If she didn't sound desperate before, she certainly looked anxious this very moment.

**:3 :3 :3**

**No one can resist Kenshin! xD**


	10. Lovey Dovey So Soon?

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: General/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #10 Lovey Dovey So Soon?**

"So who is he?"

Kaoru spat out the contents of her drink, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of crimson and her eyes widened – not exactly expecting this sort of question to come out of her dear friend Misao's lips.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru's voice was shaky, clearly lacking confidence and conviction. Misao grinned, causing shivers of disturbance to run down Kaoru's spine. Misao always tended to scheme up certain plans to get Kaoru with boys. Considering that she was two years her senior, Misao had a lot of spunk. Just like a certain person that Kaoru knew…

"Don't play dumb with me; I know that you're thinking of someone. I want to know who – so spit it out!" Misao demanded, her deep emerald eyes scorching with excitement.

"I'm not in love!"

Kaoru's heart was racing, as she (albeit randomly) thought of Kenshin…

She was not in love.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Don't you hate it when your friends pester you on your love life? XD**


	11. So We Meet Again, Mr Wanderer

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: General/Friendship/Romance**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #11 So We Meet Again, Mr. Wanderer**

Ahh… that hit the spot, Kaoru thought to herself as a small smile slowly started to appear on her pink, bow-shaped lips. There was nothing quite like the intoxicating view of Sakura trees and a basket full of Yahiko's excuse for what he called cooking.

Kaoru breathed in and out, enjoying the nice, clean air, the sapphire sky, the comforting embrace of the sun and the bubblegum pink blossoms daintily falling from the trees… There was nothing more peaceful than this.

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful at this time of year, isn't that right, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru could feel her heart pound against her chest, as she recognized his voice… his smooth, gentle, nurturing voice…

She turned around to see Kenshin Himura grinning ear to ear, looking all cheerful. She could even see it in his eyes, though there was something else that hid within the void…

"Kenshin – come here, sit down and eat some of my lunch."

Kaoru wished that she could think before she spoke.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Who knew they'd run into each other at a place like that? :D**


	12. Commemorating A New Friendship

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/Friendship/General**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #12 Commemorating A New Friendship**

"I would be honoured, that I am," Kenshin replied eagerly, without protest, sitting beside the lovely Miss Kaoru on the bench.

Kaoru could feel her cheeks heating up again, as she noted how close in proximity he was by her side. He was close enough for her to inhale his masculine scent if she wanted to… Kaoru mentally shook away any thoughts that were less than appropriate. Though she had to say, that he did smell nice…

"So what brings you out here?" Kaoru asked politely.

"This one never meant to bother you, that I don't. I just wanted to take a look at the scenery, before I leave."

_He sounds so humble,_ Kaoru rationalized. "Any idea where you're planning to go?"

Kenshin gave her a sad smile, before he replied, "Not particularly. I most prefer places where there are no memories."

"No memories," Kaoru breathed in and out, as she found herself captivated by his purple irises; which held pain and suffering…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kaoru knows what he's talking about. :P**


	13. I Just Met You And This Is Crazy

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #13 I Just Met You And This Is Crazy**

"Is something wrong, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice was full of tenderness, as his eyes gazed into her dark sapphire orbs, of which they shone with emotion.

Kaoru shook her head, as she tucked a stray raven hair behind her ear. "It's nothing."

Kenshin appeared sceptical, but he did not push the subject any further, much to Kaoru's relief. Though she was appreciative for his concern, there were some things that not even Kaoru could discuss.

"So where are you currently staying?" Kaoru asked.

"At an inn," Kenshin supplied, trying to sound truthful and convincing.

"You don't want to stay at any one of those places; the rooms are disgusting and the toilets aren't even cleaned."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Looks like Kaoru knows what she's talking about. LOL.**


	14. I Say I'm Knowledgable

**Written: March 3****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #14 I Say I'm Knowledgeable**

Kenshin blinked; this girl never failed to impress him thus far – with her beauty, her sweet personality and her intelligence… "I take it you stayed in one?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "ARE YOU KIDDING? I JUST TOLD YOU HOW DISGUSTING THOSE PLACES ARE!"

Kenshin couldn't help but cringe in fear, as fiery rage shone through Miss Kaoru's sapphire eyes; from a young woman who appeared to be innocent and sentimental, she could also be passionate.

"But in fact, I know a few people who stayed in them," Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, as she toned down the amplitude of her voice to being calm and collected.

"So you believe their testimonies?"

"It's not a testimony if it's true."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kaoru, you better keep your dark side to yourself. Okay? You don't need to go scare all of the boys now. LOL!**


	15. Futari no Kimochi

**Written: March 4****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Rated: T  
Theme: General/Friendship/Romance**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #15 Futari no Kimochi**

"So where do you recommend I stay, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice was like one of the gods: the baritone smooth yet masculine. Kaoru, secretly, would not have minded if he were the one to be talking all the time.

"How about you stay at my place? Just for a little while, of course," Kaoru offered, sounding chipper. "But you're going to have to earn your keep because I won't have a lazy bum live in my apartment," Kaoru added, her tone deadly serious and threatening.

Kenshin chuckled sheepishly. "Are you sure it is alright? You don't know who I am."

Kaoru analyzed his violet eyes carefully. "You don't have to tell me everything, you know. If you don't want to share your past with me, that's your business. Besides – you helped me find my ribbon. I can just tell that you're not a creep."

"Alright, Miss Kaoru."

**:3 :3 :3**

**The title of this drabble is a song title from one of the tracks from InuYasha; it totally came to mind. LOL!**


	16. Warning: Little Brother May React

**Written: March 7****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #16 Warning: Little Brother May Violently React**

"Although, I have to warn you about something," Kaoru said, her sapphire eyes gluing themselves to Kenshin's… "I have a little brother and he can be quite obnoxious."

Kenshin could not help but appear amused, "So I take it that he's protective?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, as though she had been thinking the opposite. "Let's just say he wants to prove he's the alpha male."

Kenshin chuckled, briefly curious as to what sort of relationship Miss Kaoru did have with her little brother. "He sounds like a strong boy, that he does."

Judging from the sceptical expression that Miss Kaoru had given him, he knew then he shouldn't be the one to judge.

**:3 :3 :3**

**We all know who the alpha male is! ^_^**


	17. What About You, Mr Loner?

**Written: March 7****th**** 2013  
Published:**

**Theme: General/Romance/Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #17 What About You, Mr. Loner?**

"So what about you, Kenshin? Do you have any family?" Kaoru asked him, sounding polite, and kindness shone through her eyes.

"I have lost my family, that I have," Kenshin replied, with a sad smile – sorrow reaching his violet eyes as well.

Kaoru's demeanour changed from curiosity to sympathetic. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Kenshin interrupted her, "It's quite alright, Miss Kaoru. I know you didn't mean to."

"Well, I can honestly say I understand. I lost my parents too; they were the ones who gave me this ribbon," Kaoru added softly, her voice full with the same sadness…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Fluff! **


	18. I'm Alright, I'm Okay

**Written: March 8****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: General/Romance/Friendship/Comfort  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #18 I'm Alright, I'm Okay**

"I am sorry Miss Kaoru, if I have brought up painful memories, that I shouldn't have."

Kaoru's eyes then gazed back into Kenshin's – which were filled with genuine sympathy and regret. "It's alright. I've learned how to take care of myself."

Kenshin's mind was wrapped around this young girl; not only was she strong in spirit, she was kind. There was more to this girl than what he first thought.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kenshin is curious. Curious Kenshin. XD Sounds like Curious George the monkey, but he's not. Obviously. LOL!**


	19. You're Such A Jerk!

**Written: March 8****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: General  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #19 You're Such A Jerk!**

"But if you're in trouble, who do you rely on Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin could not help but blurt out, and in all honesty, he should not have asked that question (in retrospect).

"I don't need anyone to protect me, if that's what you're asking," Kaoru replied in a cool, airy tone.

"It's just that a beautiful girl like you could attract some unwanted attention –"

Suddenly, a vein appeared on Kaoru's forehead, and Kenshin couldn't help but be frightened by Kaoru's demonic appearance. "I can totally handle any situation like that! How dare you insinuate I need a man by my side, you jerk!"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Sexism. Worst thing out there. XD**


	20. I'll Blame It On You

**Written: March 8****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #20 I'll Blame It On You**

"Let's go, Kenshin. I think it's time we head back," Kaoru declared, as she stood up, however, she didn't count on tripping onto the ground…

Kaoru shrieked, as sharp pain entered her legs.

"Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin was at her side, at an instant, checking over her for potential injuries.

Kaoru felt appreciation toward Kenshin for caring, but she did not appreciate the fact that he was staring straight at her thighs. Pervert!

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Kaoru cried out in anger.

"I see that your legs are bruised, that they are, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin stated.

Kaoru glanced down to take a closer look…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Paranoid much, Kaoru? XD**


	21. Preconceived Notion

**Written: March 10****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #21 Preconceived Notion**

"Are you alright now, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked concernedly, his eyes staring into Kaoru's.

"I'll be fine. It was just a little trip," Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

Kenshin chuckled in amusement, his violet eyes glowing fondly. "There's no need to apologize."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, as though she was about to act out in defiance. Why did he act like such a martyr? Why couldn't he accept an apology? "I accused you of being a pervert; I have every right to apologize."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kaoru, you are so silly! XD**


	22. First Impressions

**Written: March 10****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #22 First Impressions**

"I know, it's not much, but it's home," Kaoru said, as she led a curious-looking Kenshin through the apartment building.

Kenshin blinked, before he asked, "Is it alright for you to be living in a neighbourhood like this?"

Sure, one could question how dilapidated most of the buildings appeared to be, but does that mean that criminals lived here? Not a chance: many of Kaoru's neighbours were extremely friendly (although there was an odd person or two that showed questionable behaviour) and it didn't seem like they had a criminal record.

"My friends ask me that all the time. Goes to show that first impressions can be deceiving," Kaoru winked.

And Kenshin's heart just skipped a beat.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Don't judge a book by its cover! :P**


	23. Very Questionable People

**Written: March 12****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: General/Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #23 Very Questionable People**

"Yahiko! I'm home!" Kaoru called out, as she led Kenshin to the living room: consisting of one couch, a Lazy-boy recliner and a 30 inch TV perched in the center.

"I can recognize that harpy screech anywhere, thank you very much!"

Kenshin then noticed how Kaoru tensed in obvious discomfort, with her sapphire eyes glowing with anger and annoyance, but she did not appear to say anything back.

"Well, get down here, Yahiko! I brought home a guest!"

"Is she cute?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms. "I don't know – you'll have to ask HIM yourself."

Before either of them knew it, a short teenaged boy came rushing down the stairs and sprinted into the living room, with an un-amused expression on his face.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I love how Yahiko always thinks a girl comes over to visit him. In this story anyway. XD**


	24. Meet My Little Bro From Hell

**Written: March 12****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: General/Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #24 Meet My Little Brother From Hell**

"Who the heck are you?" Yahiko scrunched his eyebrows, confusedly, as he crossed his arms in a similar position as to Kaoru's. "Don't tell me he's your lover, Kaoru," he stated, using a lower tone of voice.

Kaoru blushed to high heaven, as she screamed in extreme embarrassment, "No, he is NOT my lover, Yahiko! He's just a friend!"

She could have sworn that her cheeks were just as dark as Kenshin's luxurious locks of hair…

Kenshin chuckled sheepishly, his gaze flickering back and forth between Kaoru and the floor; he felt intense discomfort and awkwardness…

"Whatever. Even if he was your boyfriend, why would he like someone as ugly as you?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Kenshin's head as he witnessed the brother and sister arguing crude remarks – as though they hadn't really noticed he had been there in the first place…

**:3 :3 :3**

**That has to be so awkward. 0_0**


	25. Boys Will Be Boys

**Written: March 12****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: General/Friendship/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #25 Boys Will Be Boys**

"Anyways, this is Kenshin. Kenshin, this is my brother Yahiko," Kaoru took the pleasure of introducing the two, as she waved her hand like she was conductor for an orchestra.

Yahiko glared into Kenshin's eyes, like he was sizing him up. "So you're the reason why Kaoru took so long to get back," it was more of a demand than a question.

"I didn't mean to keep Miss Kaoru from other obligations, that I did not," Kenshin apologized, his tone sounding polite and genuinely apologetic.

"I guess that makes sense. After all, who else would she cry out to in her sleep?" Yahiko smirked in amusement, noting the harassed and extremely flustered expressions appear on his older sister's facial features.

"Yahiko! That is so not true!" Kaoru had to hide her face in the palms of her hands; she knew it was in Yahiko's nature to embarrass her, but this was too much… But at least he hadn't said any comments of the perverted variety.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Enough said; boys will be boys.**


	26. You Get The Couch

**Written: March 12****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Friendship  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #26 You Get The Couch**

"So why is he here, Kaoru? Is he like a homeless bum or something?" Yahiko asked, as he opened a can of soda.

Kenshin nearly tripped on his own feet, clearly taken by surprise by Yahiko's comment; sure, he had heard once or twice in his lifetime that he was a wanderer, but no one he ever met went on to say that he was a homeless bum – of all people.

"Well, it's not like that. Sort of," Kaoru added under her breath. "He just needs a place to stay for a while and I said he could stay here."

Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged a look.

"Well, he can take the couch. But as long as he doesn't try anything funny around here, he can stay."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Homeless bums get the best of both worlds. LOL.**


	27. Strong Spirits

**Written: March 16****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Friendship/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #27 Strong Spirits**

"I wasn't kidding about him, by the way," Kaoru supplied, as she came back into the room with two blankets and a pillow.

Kenshin smiled graciously, as he accepted the blankets and pillow. "Thank you." If he was not mistaken, he could have seen Miss Kaoru's cheeks darken in a crimson shade. "So I take it he can be real protective."

Kaoru gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't need to worry about him much. He means well."

"You are extremely lucky to have a brother like him, that you are. He has a strong spirit," Kenshin commented, as both boy and girl sat down on the couch – side by side.

Kaoru blinked. Even though he said he was a wanderer, he certainly had a way to read people.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I wish Kenshin could just tell how Kaoru was feeling for him! LOL!**


	28. Shower Time!

**Written: March 16****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Friendship/General/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #28 Shower Time!**

Kaoru relaxed, sighing contentedly, as the warm water penetrated her skin. She could use the warm shower, after running around in the city all day. And honestly, it was her daily regime – though she only took fifteen minutes max. And Kaoru did need the time to think…

As Kaoru started to lather up jasmine body wash unto her hand, her mind was still caught up with Kenshin (to no one's surprise).

Out of all the boys she had ever met, she didn't meet anyone as humble, handsome and mysterious as Kenshin. And how old was he? Really? He had to be in his twenties – at the most, considering that he acted mature.

Kaoru blushed. She couldn't really be falling for an older man, could she?

But before she could answer her own question, she noticed – just barely – that the bathroom door was being opened.

If it was Yahiko again, Kaoru would make sure that he should have come into get his stuff before she came to do her shower.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yahiko, you can wait to get your stuff later, can't you? Who knows what you leave in the bathroom…**


	29. Peeping Kenshin

**Written: March 16****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: General  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #29 Peeping Kenshin**

Kaoru growled, as she quickly grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry herself, before she went to confront the mischievous little brother she had come to take care of.

"Listen here, Yahiko…" Kaoru began, as she narrowed her sapphire eyes, preparing to scold him. But she stopped the moment that she saw violet eyes and fiery red locks.

Kaoru froze, as did Kenshin… who appeared to be confused before regret and guilt swept over his face.

As much as Kaoru wanted to let Kenshin off for this, she did not tolerate perverts. At all. "KENSHIN!" Kaoru screeched.

"Miss Kaoru, I am sorry; I did not know that you were in there," Kenshin tried to reason with her. But as he saw the angry gleam in her eyes, all thoughts disappeared from his mind.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Cliché, I know, but still hilarious. LOL!**


	30. Apology Accepted?

**Written: March 16****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Friendship/Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #30 Apology Accepted?**

"I really am sorry for interrupting your shower, Miss Kaoru, that I am," Kenshin said, his tone of voice sounding genuinely apologetic.

Kaoru could feel her heart skip a beat, as his lavender eyes gazed into her own… And somehow she felt inclined to let this slide. But only this one time.

"Alright, Kenshin. If you're really sorry, then you get to buy dinner for us tonight."

Apparently, money had been an issue for him, as he sighed with a melancholy tone. But he didn't even complain, which aroused Kaoru's curiosity.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh yeah; that's totally how you should get people to forgive you – just buy them off. XD**


	31. Second Impressions

**Written: March 16****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: General/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #31 Second Impressions**

"This… is so good," Kaoru moaned in heavenly pleasure as she gulped down more ramen, currently unaware of the stares she was receiving from Yahiko and Kenshin.

"Well it's a lot better than what you'd make, Kaoru," Yahiko taunted.

"Oh shut up," Kaoru grumbled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She turned to Kenshin, who was slowly chewing on his food. "What about you? Can you cook?"

Kenshin blinked, before he swallowed. "Yes, but it is not the best cooking in the world, that it is not…"

Yahiko patted his new-found friend on the shoulder. "I guess I mistook you for some hobo; if you have cooking skills, you're alright."

Funny how impressions of a person changed.

**:3 :3 :3**

**If anyone said they cooked good, Yahiko will befriend them. LOL!**


	32. Stars

**Written: March 22****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #32 Stars**

After dinner, Kaoru was in need of some peace; don't get her wrong – she loved it when Yahiko had changed his perception of Kenshin, but it would do her some good to get some relaxation in too.

And the one way to find peace was to gaze at the stars; it had always helped Kaoru put her at ease and contentment after getting into another fight with Yahiko about something…

She sighed, as she continued to gawk at the midnight sky and the thousands of glittering stars that occupied it.

"Miss Kaoru?"

She turned around to meet the curious gaze of Kenshin, who closed the door leading to the balcony. "Hey Kenshin. Did you need something?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No. But I was wondering why you are out here."

"Haven't you ever looked up at the stars?" Kaoru asked. Seeing that Kenshin gave her a bewildered expression, she gave him a small smile. "Well pull up a chair. You're going to be here all night anyways."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, cute! XD**


	33. Remarkable Descriptions

**Written: March 22****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #33 Remarkable Descriptions**

"I always loved watching the stars, ever since I was a little girl. There's just something about it that brings me peace," Kaoru confessed with a cheerful tone of voice.

"The stars are certainly beautiful at this time of year, that they are," Kenshin commented.

"They're not just beautiful: they're filled with hope," Kaoru replied, cautiously giving Kenshin a defensive expression.

"You sure are passionate about the stars."

"Yeah; and sometimes, I think of them as my only friends," Kaoru added softly, not aware that Kenshin was gazing in her direction – confused about what she meant by this.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Leave it to Kaoru to say something like that.**


	34. Heart-Break Cover-Up

**Written: March 23****rd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #34 Heart-Break Cover-Up**

"Er… what I meant to say is that sometimes I feel like the stars are the only ones that I can understand me. Oh no, I didn't mean to say it like that either," Kaoru rambled, as she felt embarrassment cloud her judgment.

"It is alright, Miss Kaoru, if you think that."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile, feeling quite relieved that Kenshin hadn't judged her for thinking that way about stars. Though he was the first person she ever told…

"But I don't believe such things, that I don't."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Nice way to put it Kenshin. **


	35. Lift Me Up

**Written: April 17th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #35 Lift Me Up**

"You look tired, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin's captivating violet eyes gazed softly into Kaoru's.

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm not tired." Her eyes switched back to affectionately staring at the stars. Though she could still feel his concerned set of eyes on her...

"It is dangerous to your health if you do not get the proper rest," Kenshin warned.

Kaoru blushed, feeling her heart turn into a big puddle of goo. He was concerned about her; how sweet...

"You're right. But what about you?" Kaoru asked. "Surely you need rest also."

Kenshin smiled and that had set her heart racing. "This one will rest soon. I do not wish to worry you."\

Kaoru found herself kissing Kenshin on the cheek - much to his astonishment - before she said, "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Kaoru..."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww; heart warming moment!**


	36. Sparks

**Written: April 17th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/General/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #36 Sparks**

The next morning, Kaoru had been anticipating meeting Kenshin again; the fact that giddiness still ran through her veins was proof, as well as the smile on her face. No one made her that happy in years, it seemed.

"Miss Kaoru, would you like some breakfast?" The warm, kind voice inquired, breaking the young girl out of her reverie.

Kaoru sat down at the kitchen table, beside Kenshin - who looked at her expectantly. "Yes please," Kaoru replied.

Their hands brushed and small sparks of electricity shot up through Kaoru's spine. She gasped as she pulled her hand back, while a small blush slowly appeared on her cheekbones.

She certainly didn't expect Kenshin's hand to be that smooth and warm...

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah," Kaoru answered, trying to sound reassuring, but in reality, she wasn't even sure if she was fine.


	37. Just Give Me A Reason

**Written: April 18th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #37 Just Give Me A Reason**

It was nice... sitting and eating breakfast with Kenshin; in fact, it felt natural to have him being by her side - which cheered her up immensely.

Kaoru should have been able to get enough sleep last night, but what terrified her was the fact she had a gruesome nightmare... of which it involved psychopathic murderers targeting young women. She couldn't sleep after that...

It almost gave Kaoru a reason to leave the kitchen table to get some proper rest, but if there was a hunky man sitting beside you, would you leave?

"Kaoru, did you sleep well last night?" Kenshin was practically staring into her soul, but not in a bad way. He was surprisingly worried about her - yet Kaoru still found it hard to believe there was a gentle man like him.

She didn't know what to do at that moment. She didn't want to lie to him, but did she really want to trouble him with her dream?

"It was just a stupid dream," Kaoru answered, trying to sound convincing and most of all, brave. She noticed the anxiety in her voice and she nearly burst into tears when she gazed back into Kenshin's eyes.

She definitely needed more sleep.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I had two nightmares last night and needless to say, they were scary. If only I had Kenshin with me...**


	38. Appreciation

**Written: April 18th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: General/Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #38 Appreciation**

"If you would like, I could get started with the daily chores," Kenshin offered with a comforting smile; the smile that always seemed to make Kaoru's heart turn into goo the moment she saw it.

"You wouldn't mind?" Kaoru's eyes were sparkling with hope and relief. She was dying to get some sleep in; in Kenshin's eyes, she probably appeared to be as ghastly as a spirit.

"If it was to make you happy..." Kaoru had been tempted to kiss him, but she held back. No boy ever had a genuine interest in her before. Kenshin was different...

"Thank you," Kaoru called out to him, before turning around to head off to her bedroom.

One could only hope sleep didn't elude her this time...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I have a feeling that I'm more like Kaoru than any other anime character. LOL!**


	39. Leave It To Kaoru

**Written: April 18th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: General/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #39 Leave It To Kaoru**

Kenshin knew that Miss Kaoru was troubled by something; he had seen it in her eyes the moment she entered the kitchen. Kenshin did not know what to make of it at that time... yet his concern was causing him to say those words. Kenshin couldn't help it; he had been worried for the tender girl.

"Kenshin, what did you say to Kaoru?" Yahiko's voice put an abrupt end to Kenshin's thoughts.

He turned around to meet the suspicious gaze coming from Yahiko's dark mahogany eyes.

"This one only asked her if she was alright," Kenshin replied truthfully.

Yahiko scoffed, as though he found Kenshin to be quite foolish. "She gets like this sometimes. Kaoru would lose sleep over something, then the headaches would start. You're the only person that managed to notice."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww! Kenshin's concerned. Dammit - if only such a guy existed in real life.**


	40. Caring

**Written: April 18th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #40 Caring**

Kenshin watched over her as though he were her angel; he wanted to be certain that nothing would ever happen to her. Kaoru was sweet and innocent... should anything happen to her...

Kenshin's emotions were running all over the place; he did not know what came over him, but e was not wanting to complain.

This girl had taken him in; she did not care about his past - treacherous it may be.

She had never been one to judge him. That was what made her intriguing, besides her indigo ribbon.

As Kenshin gazed over the sleeping lady, he was compelled by her beauty.

She had to be protected. No matter the cost.

**:3 :3 :3**

**We'll hear more about his past soon enough! ^_^**


	41. Waking Up

**Written: April 25th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Comfort/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #41 Waking Up**

Kaoru felt like hell had passed over; she felt like there ere a million storms that took place in her body. Needless to say, she felt terribly ill, much to her chagrin. Getting enough sleep should have been her priority, yet she found herself thinking about Kenshin...

Kaoru groaned, as she changed her position underneath her blankets as she tried to find a more comfortable position. She slowly opened her eyes, though it meant she couldn't rest up anymore...

The first thing she saw was violet eyes gazing into hers with concern; something about that look caused Kaoru to investigate further.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she then realized that Kenshin was with her. She could recognize those eyes anywhere... they were usually gentle and full of sadness from time to time.

"I see that you're awake now, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin's seriousness had vanished into a more cheerful mood.

Kaoru gave him a grin, but said nothing; she was still engrossed in her thoughts...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I so want to wake up to find a hot man staring at me. XD**


	42. I Don't Need Another Story

**Written: April 25th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Comfort/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #42 I Don't Need Another Story**

Violet eyes still captured the interest of cobalt hues and neither set of eyes pulled away from each other. There was always something about this moment that felt... special. Kaoru could feel it grow within her. She wasn't sure whether if she should say anything. It had been sweet of Kenshin to check up on her and the look in his eyes from before showed her how much he cared.

"Feeling alright?" Kenshin inquired.

"Just a headache," Kaoru grumbled; she could honestly say that her head had been bothering her immensely since she had woken up.

"Yahiko says this happens occasionally," Kenshin stated.

Kaoru looked down at her sheets, trying to come up with something to say to Kenshin. But what could she say though? She experienced stress on a weekly basis? She hadn't been drinking enough water?

"Ever since my parents died, I only had myself. Then came along Yahiko." Kaoru's lips formed a smile as she remembered meeting him for the first time. "I try looking after him, but sometimes I feel like it's too much."

**:3 :3 :3**

**If only Kenshin were MY personal assistant...**


	43. Clumsy Kaoru

**Written: April 27th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #43 Clumsy Kaoru**

One week had passed since Kaoru had fallen into her frequent illness; one week had passed since Kenshin had comfortably treated himself at home. In truth, Kaoru was happy that Kenshin was content. But still... she had grown curious as to why he was inflicted with pain and suffering. What had happened to him? Kaoru found herself caring more and more about him; he rarely left her thoughts anymore. Not since he had helped nurse her back to health... not since he had given her some comforting words.

_"If you feel like it's too much, Miss Kaoru, you can talk to me. I would rather see you smile than see you sad, this one does."_

Kaoru smiled; she couldn't help but think that Kenshin was so sweet to her.

However, she felt herself pulled back into reality as she collided into someone in front of her. As a result, Kaoru groaned while quickly realizing that she had tripped and fell to the ground. Well, that was what she got for being clumsy.

"Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed, before mentally berating herself; she had to bump into him of all people?

**:3 :3 :3**

Kaoru's in a sticky situation. Hehe. But I do envy her. A little. LOL!


	44. Kiss The Boy, Dammit!

**Written: April 27th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #44 Kiss The Boy, Dammit!**

Kaoru was pretty certain that she was going to die right now from embarrassment. Her cheeks were turning a dark shade of crimson and she was staring straight into Kenshin's eyes. And he was gazing at her back and it sent a shiver down her spine... was he looking at her affectionately? No. It couldn't be. He only thought of her as a friend. Somehow that label made her feel offended and hurt.

And as of that moment, thoughts of kissing him filled her mind. Truthfully, Kaoru was never a pervert, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss those lips...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Is she actually going to do it? Well, if she won't, I WILL! LOL**


	45. Insert Disappointing Music Here

**Written: April 27th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #45 Insert Disappointing Music Here**

"I apologize, Miss Kaoru, if I hurt you," Kenshin said - in an attempt to beg for her forgiveness.

His voice was as smooth as butter and gentle like a lamb... Kaoru knew that this would have been the first time she had noticed it.

As much as Kaoru wanted to speak out her feelings, there was a part of her that wanted to take a different route. It was the very part of her that held anger toward Kenshin. One could call it self-preservation.

"Well thanks a lot, Kenshin!" Kaoru's eyes whitened with fury and fangs had started to protrude from her lips. Kenshin shrank in fear of Kaoru's demonic appearance and could not say much more than "Um..."

She had just ruined the moment, much to her disappointment.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. You gotta stop screwing things up for you and Kenshin! Well, you have a hundred other drabbles to get stepping on the romance, so...**


	46. Yahiko's Conflict

**Written: April 27th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #46 Yahiko's Conflict**

"Kenshin, I need some advice." Considering that Yahiko had next to no male influences in his life, Kaoru should have been pleased that her little brother would direct his questions toward Kenshin. However, there was a particular subject that Kaoru felt like she would know better than Kenshin. The topic of girls.

Kaoru threw daggers, with her cobalt eyes, toward Yahiko, as she ate her rice ball in silence.

"How may this one help you?" Kenshin grinned, as though he were delighted to help his young friend.

"How do I get a girl to like me?"

Just when the question was said out loud, Kaoru couldn't help but growl. "And no, I won't ask Kaoru because she's useless. She can't get a man even if she tried."

Yahiko was just asking for it.

"Now, now, Yahiko. There is no need to put her down like that, there is not."

Kenshin defended her for the first time, and it made Kaoru's heart leap. If only Yahiko can learn the meaning of respect for his elder sister.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I think Kaoru was close to exploding that time. Good thing Kenshin stepped in. XD**


	47. Who's The Chick

**Written: April 27th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #47 Who's The Chick**

"Are you in love, Yahiko?" Kaoru inquired, as her blue eyes found Yahiko's dark brown eyes.

Kaoru would have smirked, since a crimson blush painted itself on his cheeks, but she found this as adorable. Kaoru wouldn't be that cruel to say that she'd pity the girl who had a crush on someone like Yahiko. In reality, she was happy that her adopted younger brother had found true love with some girl. Even Kaoru knew that Yahiko did have his good qualities.

"Who is she?" Kaoru asked as she continued to stare deeply, and excitedly, into Yahiko's eyes. "Is she from your class?"

Yahiko appeared to be annoyed by Kaoru's questions. "You don't know her, Kaoru."

"Well, you should invite her over here. I'd love to meet her."

"Fine. As long as you don't cook."

"YAHIKO!"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Note that Kenshin was sitting back comfortably and listened to the two of them argue. XD**


	48. Kenshin The Casanova

**Written: April 28th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #48 Kenshin the Casanova**

"If you would like my advice, Yahiko, this one may suggest that you be yourself."

Both Kaoru and Yahiko had put an abrupt stop to their argument as they studied Kenshin's words carefully.

"And did you tell this girl of your feelings?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course not, Kenshin. I don't prance around telling people that I love them." Yahiko crossed his arms for good measure.

Kaoru, however, studied the expression on Kenshin's facial features. She swore she saw the same pain that was shining in his amethyst eyes once before...

Could he have had a love interest in the past? Did he get his heart broken?

**:3 :3 :3**

**I just love how Kaoru assumes these things. LOL**


	49. Kaoru's Conflict

**Written: April 28th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #49 Kaoru's Conflict**

Somehow the thought of Kenshin getting his heart broken by another woman didn't play so well for Kaoru; if that so happened to be the case, Kaoru swore that other woman was messed up in the head. Who could hurt someone like Kenshin?

"Kaoru? Are you okay? Or is it your constipation flaring up again?" Yahiko thought he was being funny, but really, he wasn't. In actual fact, behind his insults, Kaoru knew that he was concerned about her welfare. At this very moment at least.

"I'm fine!" Kaoru snapped angrily, while ignoring the curious set of eyes on her.

She should get started on the dishes now.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yahiko reminds me of my little brother... LOL**


	50. Misao To The Rescue!

**Written: April 28th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #50 Misao To The Rescue!**

In a moment of weakness, Kaoru found herself calling her friend Misao, who was more than likely to be excited that she was finally going to tell her about her recently developed love life. Kaoru had yet to find out who is romantically involved with Misao - she wouldn't tell her anything. Now who was being vague with love lives?

"I knew it! So you're in love with this guy!" Misao exclaimed through Kaoru's cell phone.

Kaoru blushed, as she repressed her urges to yell straight back at her friend. "I'm not in love with him," she argued.

"How do I put it then? A crush?"

"I can't fall for him, Misao. It's been a week since he came here. And..." she suspected that Kenshin's heart had once belonged to someone else. Kaoru knew she sounded paranoid...

"Who told you that you can't love him, Kaoru?"

"No one."

"Here's what you do; you show your interest and just go for it!" Misao was definitely too enthusiastic sometimes. Kaoru wondered why she put up with her cheerfulness all the time.

But Kaoru was considering thinking about Misao's advice.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Misao is Kaoru's new life coach. Just saying. XD**


	51. Coming To Terms

**Written: April 30th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #51 Coming To Terms**

As much as Kaoru hated to admit that she was wrong, she really hated admitting that to Misao. She knew that her friend would taunt her for life, knowing that Misao knew everything.

She thought she was in love with Kenshin. And she knew him for how long?

Kaoru couldn't deny that her heart skipped a beat just as she thought about Kenshin...

So how was Kaoru going to admit her feelings to Kenshin? Obviously, they hadn't been under the same roof for more than a week.

So what about a date?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Let's see how this so-called date will turn out, Kaoru. XD**


	52. Lonely

**Written: April 30th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #52 Lonely**

_He heard screams of agony ringing in his mind and shivers cascaded down his back. But then he turned angry; he did not feel satisfied... not until they were all dead._

_Amber eyes glowed in the dark and they showed no mercy. No one in this room was worthy of living their lives; they all had to die._

_"Kenshin! Kenshin! DON'T!" A feminine voice called out to him with desperation and sorrow._

_His heart beat slowly and his hand trembled, dropping the weapon he held in his hand; his eyes returned to their normal violet and he turned around to meet cobalt eyes - of which they were shedding tears._

_But what shocked Kenshin even more was that blood was seeping through her clothes and her skin was ghastly pale._

_"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, his voice filled with concern._

_And what nearly broke his heart... was that she fell to the ground. Lifeless._

_He failed to protect her..._

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh no! Kenshin had a nightmare!**


	53. As Long As You're There

**Written: May 2nd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #53 As Long As You're There**

Kenshin was not even certain if Kaoru was in the room next to his... at first, he probably would have had to go along with the assumption that what he had just experienced was real. For a time, Kenshin actually believed it.

All he knew was that he yearned for Kaoru's presence, which inexplicably was all that he needed.

He needed her like air, he realized... but how did she feel? Kenshin chastised himself for developing these feelings; he had loved someone once before and she had been taken away from him. Kenshin always knew it was his own fault... that Tomoe was dead.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you're not going to go creep on Kaoru, Kenshin!**


	54. Before The Storm

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #54 Before The Storm**

Kaoru could feel something wasn't right... maybe it was her female intuition that told her so, but maybe it was written in the air.

She couldn't sleep, which shouldn't be a surprise - since she had a lot of things to think about. Of course she had been thinking about Kenshin.

Kaoru sighed, before she got up from her nice, warm bed and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. That should help her sleep, Kaoru reminded herself.

But she had almost failed to notice a pair of eyes gazing in her direction... Kaoru turned around to meet Kenshin.

"Kenshin? Is everything okay?" And before Kaoru knew it, she could feel her heart race and her knees growing weak as Kenshin swept her in a desperate embrace...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Awww! At least he hadn't been creeping on her in her room. LOL**


	55. I'd Love A Hug, Thanks

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #55 I'd Love A Hug, Thanks**

Kaoru's eyes widened in astonishment, as she could feel his arms wrap around her - which pulled her close to his warm body. She could hear his heartbeat fasten and it made her wonder what made him worry... Kaoru couldn't help but enjoy this embrace though; she felt safe in his arms.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru mewled softly. "Are you okay?"

"You're... here. I am glad..." Kenshin said, sounding relieved.

Kaoru, however, was confused. Not only did he not say "this one" as he usually did, but it also sounded like Kenshin had experienced something... it sounded like he was worried about her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**You know something's wrong when Kenshin talks in first person.**


	56. Kaoru's Got The Case Of Paranoia

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: General**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #56 Kaoru's Got The Case Of Paranoia**

As much as Kaoru loved the feel of Kenshin's arms around her, she never got the sleep that she desperately desired. Every time she tried going to sleep, she could still picture Kenshin's facial expression. He had been worried. Concerned. About what exactly, Kaoru didn't know... all she knew was that something was bothering him.

Kaoru's thoughts were put on hold, however as she felt someone's hand playing with her hair. She tensed, as that person continued its gentle ministrations and Kaoru couldn't help but feel shivers of pleasure run down her spine.

"I knew it, Kenshin! Kaoru is totally out of it this morning!"

Kaoru growled, as she quickly turned around to meet the amused gaze of Yahiko - who smirked. She was going to teach him another lesson this time around...

"YAHIKO!"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Shame on you, Yahiko! XD**


	57. Kaoru And Kenshin Sitting In A Tree

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #57 Kaoru And Kenshin Sitting In A Tree...**

"So what's going on with you and Kenshin?" Yahiko asked his elder sister, who suddenly became flustered (the blush on her cheeks was proof enough). Yahiko narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he patiently waited for Kaoru to answer. He, believe it or not, had noticed the way Kaoru and Kenshin would gaze at each other from time to time.

Kaoru definitely had a crush on Kenshin. Yahiko thought that she would probably deny it, but he knew her too well; in fact, he was certain that she dreamed about him at night.

"Nothing is going on, Yahiko," Kaoru declared, before she started to tighten her hold on the bin of Yahiko's dirty laundry.

"Then explain why you keep staring at him. Kind of creepy if you ask me."

"I do not stare at him!" Kaoru growled ferociously.

"Kaoru and Kenshin sitting in a tree - G!"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Even Yahiko's starting to notice!**


	58. Curiosity Will Never Let Me Go

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #58 Curiosity Will Never Let Me Go**

Kaoru was afraid that her feelings for Kenshin were really starting to cloud her common sense of right and wrong.

Lately, she felt like a mess. Every time she did gaze at Kenshin, she blushed like an idiot. Every time they talked to each other, Kaoru's heart was close to jumping out of her chest.

Where was her sense of priorities?

Kaoru sighed, as she drifted back to reality; she was almost done washing the dishes - the only job that she could actually do around the house; whereas the duties of laundry and cooking went to Kenshin...

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin's smooth voice interrupted Kaoru from her thoughts and needless to say, what she did next was not a smart move.

Kaoru turned around too quickly and nearly slipped on the floor. Fortunately for her though, Kenshin was there to catch her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Classy. That is all that I can say.**


	59. If I Could

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #59 If I Could**

Violet gazed affectionately into cobalt... hands grasped gently unto her waist... this would have been a scene from a movie - when the main character would kiss the romantic interest.

But Kaoru couldn't bring herself to kiss him... as much as she wanted to. How could she kiss Kenshin when she was compelled by his magnificent eyes to just stare into them? And to not think of anything else...

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Don't scare me like that Kenshin!" Kaoru chastised Kenshin, as her eyes started to glow with anger. "You could have been a thief or a psycho killer -"

Before Kaoru could finish her rant, Kenshin interrupted. "This one would not allow anything to happen to you."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kenshin has some explaining to do about the other night... please elaborate!**


	60. I Swear To You

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #60 I Swear To You**

Kaoru definitely felt weak in the knees, ever since she heard Kenshin's declaration. Though they did not know each other for very long... they had a connection.

But the fact that Kaoru knew nothing about Kenshin was eating her from the inside. She needed to know...

"Kenshin? Does this have to do with last night?" Kaoru asked slowly.

"This one does not wish to worry you that I don't." Kaoru could tell that he was trying to protect her from something. But what could it be?

"It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you. After all, we never really took the time to get to know each other." Kaoru gave him a small smile.

"Then let's get to know each other."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oooh! Date time!**


	61. Misao The Creeper?

**Written: May 3rd 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #61 Misao The Creeper?**

"Kaoru, you look unbelievably hot. I bet he's gonna have his way with you by the end of this date," Misao snickered, as she took a step back to appreciate her work.

Kaoru, however, was five seconds away from releasing all the repressed anger for Misao's inappropriate comment. Yet she was in a daze and was remarkably calm. Maybe it was because she was going on a date with Kenshin.

Kaoru was dressed in a sleeveless, strapless, sapphire dress that ended straight at her knees. It hugged her curves beautifully and the dress happened to be Kaoru's favourite piece of formal clothing to wear. But she didn't forget her favourite indigo ribbon, as it rested in her hair with ease.

"Kaoru, if I see you drooling at Kenshin's handsomeness, I'm going to smack you."

Kaoru scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm coming with you on your date, silly!"

Kaoru then soon feared the worst.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Misao, you're so awesome! XD**


	62. Just You And Me

**Written: May 4th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #62 Just You And Me**

Kaoru was all for the idea of a stay-at-home date; in all honesty, as much as she loved to eat out, she just didn't have the money to go out much. But still, Kaoru was not the type to complain about something like that.

It touched her heart that Kenshin had been the one to suggest this in the first place.

_I'm going on a date with Kenshin!_

Kaoru then paused, as she felt her heart beat faster and faster and her skin growing warmer and warmer. Great; now she was all flustered.

Granted she never got to wear this dress much, of course Kaoru would be nervous.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I'm the author; I can delay the date as long as I want! XD**


	63. D-Did I-I S-S-Stutter?

**Written: May 4th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #63 D-Did I-I S-S-Stutter?**

The moment when Kaoru saw Kenshin look up at her, when she entered the living room, she could have sworn that desire lay dormant in his eyes. Or maybe he was captivated by her beauty. The fact of the matter was, it had been several minutes since then; and all Kaoru wanted to hear from Kenshin was how she appeared in his eyes.

Kaoru couldn't hide her smile. "How do I look Kenshin?" She had never been on a date before - of course she was flustered.

Kenshin, surprisingly, was speechless. He cleared his throat before he smiled back to her. "You look pretty as always, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru - if she had been a fan girl - would have shrieked. And possibly fainted.

Someone call the doctor: Kaoru was love-sick.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yes Kaoru we get it - you like the boy. Now go kiss him!**


	64. Let The Flirting Begin!

**Written: May 4th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #64 Let The Flirting Begin!**

"This is really good," Kaoru commented on the rice and the orange chicken that Kenshin had generously prepared.

Kenshin smiled politely before he replied, "You really think so?" Judging from his tone of voice, he was a little modest. Kaoru adored that about him...

"I cannot cook to save my life; you already know that," Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, as she took a sip of the water that Kenshin prepared for her.

"If you need to improve your cooking, this one will be glad to teach you." This man was a saint! But then there was a thought that popped into Kaoru's head. If he had been cooking for himself for a long time...

"Wait a second! How old are you exactly?"

If he happened to be older than 30, Kaoru was going to kick him out. Heck, she might even file a restraining order against him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Hahahaha! NICE! Way to be - Kaoru, just asking him NOW how old he is. You're lucky he's not a serial killer.**


	65. Who's Stuttering Now?

**Written: May 4th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #65 Who's Stuttering Now?**

"Please forgive me, Miss Kaoru, for not telling you," Kenshin apologized; his violet eyes were gazing sadly into hers and to be honest, Kaoru's heart skipped several beats. Kenshin had his own puppy-eye look and it was so adorable.

Luckily for him, at his age of twenty-eight, he could pull it off perfectly.

"Is that why you were hesitant to stay at my house?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"That is part of the reason."

Kaoru responded, but not before she tucked stray hairs behind her ear. "But you don't even look twenty-eight," Kaoru could feel her cheeks burning. She definitely needed another sip of water.

But as she tried to chug down the rest of it, she started to cough. Oh great... now she was choking. On water. In front of Kenshin.

"Miss Kaoru? Are you alright?"

Kaoru gazed ashamedly into Kenshin's eyes before she looked away. "I'm just peachy." Sarcasm was just the tool she needed to get herself out of this mess.

**:3 :3 :3**

**So embarrassing. (Face palms)**


	66. My Fair Question

**Written: May 5th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #66 My Fair Question**

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and ask you if you're from Japan." Considering Kenshin had been living at her apartment for a short while, the least she could do was asking her love interest (who happened to be at least ten years older than her) of his origins. With a cross-shaped scar, violet eyes and fiery orange-red hair, not to mention Kenshin also said he was a wanderer, he wasn't from around these parts of Tokyo.

"This one had been born and raised in Nagasaki and for a short while this one had been travelling from place to place." Kenshin's eyes then glowed with sadness, as though there were certain memories that he would rather forget.

Then, Kenshin noticed that Kaoru had been gazing curiously at his scar. "You're probably wondering where I got this scar, aren't you, Miss Kaoru?"

"I don't want to sound pushy; you don't have to talk about it," Kaoru widened her eyes, as she just rationalized that she had been gawking at Kenshin. When should she learn to not embarrass herself?

"This one feels that you should know the story behind it."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Character development time!**


	67. Not Everything Is What It Seems

**Written: May 5th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #67 Not Everything Is What It Seems**

Kaoru almost never believed his story; but it was the truth... Kenshin held conviction and never once did it appear that he strayed from the truth. His eyes were filled with sorrow and it pained Kaoru to feel that Kenshin had suffered so much.

Kenshin once had a wife who loved him dearly and he loved her in return. He had been happy with her... until she had been killed. Kenshin did not reveal about his past life, but all Kaoru knew was that Kenshin was with his wife when she was dying...

Kaoru could feel her eyes stinging with tears; Kenshin had been in love and she had been taken away from him... This was tragic love. Kaoru could never understand the pain that he went through; she knew that much...

"Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru could feel one of his hands delicately reach out to grasp her chin; his eyes gazed into hers...

"I'm sorry Kenshin. I'm... I'm sorry that I'm not her," Kaoru apologized, before standing up abruptly to run to her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel this way... would it have been better off for her not to know? But then, Kenshin was the one who suggested that they get to know each other better.

What was she thinking?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor, poor Kaoru. Poor, poor Kenshin...**


	68. Alone Again

**Written: May 5th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #68 Alone Again**

He was a married man... he was happy... he was in love with her.

Kaoru's tears continued to slip down her cheeks, as her body - which leaned against her bedroom door - fell to the ground.

How could Kaoru have feelings for a man that had been in love with someone else? Did she delude herself into thinking she wasn't a replacement? Did she think that she could win a place in Kenshin's heart?

Kaoru was torn between feeling guilty on running out on Kenshin and feeling jealousy that someone else won him over.

How was she supposed to feel?

_He will never love you back, Kaoru._

**:3 :3 :3**

**And now the drama begins. :P**


	69. Fate And Love

**Written: May 5th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #69 Fate And Love**

Kaoru's depression was starting to take a toll on everyone else in the household. Kenshin, of course, had been affected the most - or rather, he was worried about her immensely. The fact that she had not come out of her room for several days was enough to make him want to talk to her... but Kenshin knew that she did not want to see him.

Kenshin cared for Kaoru; he honestly did. Yet he knew not what his feelings meant. Was he in love? He did not know... all Kenshin knew was that Kaoru had always been on his mind since they had dinner that one evening.

"Kenshin, I don't think Kaoru's ever planning to come out of her room. It's like something put her in this funk and it's really ticking me off."

Kenshin took Yahiko's words to heart; yes... it was he that had been the one that put Kaoru into this funk. Yes, he had told her a little bit about his past... and did she see herself as Tomoe's replacement?

Kaoru was as far as different from Tomoe as she could get... Kenshin wouldn't have it any other way.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Not even Yahiko could get to her. (sighs)**


	70. Typical Megumi

**Written: May 7th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #70 Typical Megumi**

Who knew how long she had been cooped up inside of her room; who knew whether or not she'd be doing questionable things in said room. But Megumi Takani knew Kaoru all too well; she knew that something must have gone awry for her to lock herself in her room for a long period of time.

Megumi had suspected that the cause of Kaoru's 'depression' had to do with the red-headed gentleman that lived in the household. Sure, she thought about flirting shamelessly with him, but she did have a man in her life; not to mention she figured that this man may be her love interest.

"Kaoru? It's Megumi; may I come in?"

No answer.

"Now why didn't you tell me that there's a gorgeous man living here with you?"

Yahiko, who was concerned about Kaoru's health, narrowed his eyes and inquired, "What are you doing? She won't answer you; even if you do get her to be mad at you."

Megumi's eyes then flickered to Yahiko. She pursed her ruby lips before replying, "This is not the first time Kaoru has gotten herself into a funk. Believe it or not, I know her better than she ever knows herself sometimes."

Then pray that Kaoru would be alright.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I always loved Megumi; I find her to be quite an interesting character. I just love how she flirts with Kenshin without shame. HA!**


	71. Megumi's Divine Intervention

**Written: May 7th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #71 Megumi's Divine Intervention**

"Is this what passes as a young lady these days?" Megumi snorted, as she put her hands on her hips and stared at the girl, her friend, covered in blankets.

The fact that Kaoru did not retaliate after Megumi's implied insult was enough to confirm Megumi's suspicions. Kaoru was upset about something... and judging from the young red-headed man's sorrowful expression in his eyes, she knew fully well that something happened between them.

"Well, let me tell you now that sulking in your room is never going to change things between you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Megumi sighed, before sitting down at the edge of Kaoru's bed. "You're in love with him. Aren't you? If you want him, go and get him."

"You don't understand." Kaoru sounded as though she were sobbing, yet at the same time, her tone of voice was angry and frustrated.

"Then what is it?"

"HE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE!"

**:3 :3 :3**

**What will Megumi say about this? I picture her saying "Oh HELL NO!" XD Because she is that awesome. LOL**


	72. Time

**Written: May 7th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #72 Time**

"So? Is she going to be okay?" Yahiko asked, immediately after seeing the sight of Megumi close Kaoru's bedroom door. Not to Megumi's surprise, she also saw the red-headed man gaze in her direction with concern. Megumi would have smiled, as she could easily tell that he was infatuated with Kaoru. But she did not smile, since this was a serious matter.

"I think all she really needs right now is time to figure things out." Megumi made sure to stare straight into the red-headed man's eyes as she said this clearly and slowly.

He nodded in understanding.

"But she also needs you by her side. I have seen this happen once before and it was shortly after her parents died. Don't try and hurt her again," Megumi's eyes glowed with over-protectiveness and warning.

Kenshin knew better than to go against her; he realized that leaving her would probably cause her more pain.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Miss Megumi, you sure know how to make things right again. XD**


	73. Second Thoughts

**Written: May 9th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #73 Second Thoughts**

Kaoru was through feeling sorry for herself; she was through with feeling depressed since God knew when. She just had it up to here with self-pity.

Not to mention she couldn't stop dreaming about Kenshin...

Kaoru's eyes gazed into the mirror before her, as she brushed her long locks of raven hair into her usual ponytail. And no, she did not forget tying it together with an indigo ribbon.

_"You look pretty as always, Miss Kaoru."_

Kaoru's lips formed a smile, as she distinctly remembered his humble voice complementing her on her beauty.

She was ready to start over with Kenshin; whatever petty emotions she felt before were gone. If it weren't for Megumi, she'd still be fixated on the idea Kenshin loved someone else.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FINALLY! Kaoru's out of her funk!**


	74. Kaoru Is Goo Goo For Kenshin

**Written: May 9th 2013**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #74 Kaoru Is Goo Goo For Kenshin**

Kaoru's stomach growled, pulling her out of her thoughts. Kaoru sighed, realizing that she hadn't much to eat for several days. As she slowly closed the door to her bedroom, she wouldn't have suspected that someone had the decency to scare the bejeezus out of her.

"'Bout time you came out of your coffin, Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around - instantly ready to put Yahiko in his place. "I AM SO NOT A VAMPIRE YAHIKO!"

However, before Yahiko could taunt her further, Kenshin's voice interrupted them. "I must say that it is wonderful to see you up and moving around - that it is."

Azure eyes gazed into purple - for what it seemed to be longest time... Kaoru's heartbeat quickened and she could feel herself growing weak at his presence; but she was truly happy to see him.

"It's nice to be back," Kaoru agreed.

Now, there would be no more awkwardness; now there would be no drama. Everything was falling into place...

**:3 :3 :3**

**CUTE! :3**


	75. Only You

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #75 Only You**

"How are you feeling?" Kenshin's voice brought Kaoru out of her thoughts. It was now that she felt extremely guilty for putting through Kenshin this; she should have listened to him. She should have let him explain what happened. Instead, she had to act like a selfish little girl with a stupid grudge. There were so many what-ifs that ran through Kaoru's mind; what if she was still ignoring him? What if he left, to spare her the pain?

Kaoru knew she couldn't deal with him leaving. Not now, not ever.

"Much better," Kaoru smiled and it was nice to say it was a genuine smile. She felt happier than she did before; Kenshin could probably tell that much.

Kaoru's heart was racing, as she realized that Kenshin was standing close to her. Judging by the sparkle in his gorgeous eyes, it was like he was begging her to kiss him. If that was not proof, then she supposed that his hand gripping her own shoulder wasn't either.

"This one is glad to hear it."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Opportunity # a million is now gone. You could have kissed him Kaoru, but you didn't. Disappointing. LOL!**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! XD**


	76. Effortless Means

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published: July 1st 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #76 Effortless Means**

"Let's go for a walk, Kenshin," Kaoru declared, as her right hand took hold of Kenshin's left hand, their fingers intertwining. Nerves were starting to cloud her; if she felt this anxious about holding Kenshin's hand, then how would she feel the moment they kissed? Sure, Kaoru sounded so naïve and innocent, but that was because she was.

"Oro…" Kaoru's lips pursed together in a straight line; she immediately noticed Kenshin's hesitation. Don't tell her he was uncomfortable with taking a walk with her.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, staring into his eyes.

"Nothing Miss Kaoru, it's just… that it's raining outside and this one would prefer not to let you catch a cold." Kenshin was sweet; she had to give him that, for thinking about her. And as much as Kaoru preferred him to be considerate, she just wanted to go on a walk with him. Who cared about the weather at this point?

"That's silly talk, Kenshin. We'll just head straight to the park and then back."

She was smiling at him with such ease and pleasantness, how could Kenshin refuse? Even if he did… he knew that Kaoru would most likely yell at him. But even so, she would be back to her old self.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I think it's clear who wears the pants in this relationship. LOL!**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	77. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published: July 2nd 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #77 Rain, Rain, Go Away**

"Isn't this nice, Kenshin?" Kaoru sighed in delight, as she squeezed his hand. Her heart, to no surprise, bounced for joy as she could feel him lightly squeeze back. At first Kaoru was concerned that Kenshin wasn't comfortable enough to hold hands with her, seeing that she surprised him back at her apartment. But Kaoru didn't want to move things too fast; she was willing to take it slow with him.

"It is," Kenshin smiled slowly, his eyes capturing the wandering gaze of the girl walking along beside him.

"I just love walking in the rain; I always did it when I was a little girl," Kaoru giggled, her eyes lighting up in happiness.

Kenshin couldn't help but be amazed by her… Her presence was comforting and it was always seemed like it was the first time he could ever feel anything but alone. He felt guilty nonetheless that she assumed he had loved someone else and couldn't love anyone else. But she was wrong.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Tell her how you feel, Kenshin, we're all dying to hear it! ^_^**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	78. History Class Has Begun

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #78 History Class Has Begun**

"I'm such a blabbermouth, aren't I?" Kaoru inquired, the moment both Kenshin and Kaoru sat down on a bench – overlooking the nearby lake. If it were sunny out, the sight of the gentle water would have been more beautiful; but nonetheless, Kaoru was happy. Mostly because she was out here with Kenshin…

"This one doesn't think so," Kenshin said. Considering that he loved to hear her talk… it made him feel as though he was worthy of listening to her.

"Even so, you think I'm weird, right? I mean, no one's ever really wanted to be friends with me."

Kenshin gently cradled Kaoru's left hand with his own, caressing it in a comforting manner. "This one may be called weird, but you are not."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kenshin needs to be brought to life. For real. I NEED A GUY LIKE HIM IN MY LIFE!**

**Mind leaving a review? Please? I'd love to know what you think!**


	79. First Person

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published: July 4th 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #79 First Person**

"This one knows how it feels to be alone," Kenshin answered in a quiet tone. His eyes stared at the lake, with a blank expression written on his face. He did not feel sad, per se, but some mixed feelings were brought up as a result of thinking about his past. "This scar is a reminder every day."

"But that scar is unique; I've never seen anything like it," Kaoru retorted, as she leaned into Kenshin's side, lying her head on his shoulder. The contours of their bodies fit perfectly against one another; in other words, it felt right.

Kenshin could feel her warm body against his own; the feeling itself was far from being unpleasant. He liked it, he had to admit.

"You are the first person who told me that."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kenshin, you are so lucky to have a girl like her! ^_^**

**Please leave a review, guys; I'd love to know what you think! If you've got any requests, shout them out! :D**


	80. Yahiko's Opinion

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published: July 4th 2013  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #80 Yahiko's Opinion**

Needless to say, Yahiko knew that Kaoru was getting back to her old self. He could tell from the sparkle in her eyes; her smile was not forced and she seemed relaxed around Kenshin again. Thank God for that. But it was only a matter of time before he and Kaoru would start fighting again. But hey – it was simply routine.

Throughout supper, Kaoru was constantly laughing; whether if it had been Yahiko telling a story, or if Kenshin managed to say something that brought her spirits up.

And now, she went to bed. And the look that she gave Kenshin? It was the very same one that he had once seen his mother do to his father. Surprisingly enough, Kenshin reciprocated.

In Yahiko's opinion, now was the perfect time to talk to Kenshin again.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yahiko's awesome; he's the ideal little brother. Even if he annoys Kaoru a lot. LOL!**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! And if you have a request, don't be afraid to shout it out!**


	81. Well Played, Kenshin, Well Played

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published: July 4th 2013  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #81 Well Played, Kenshin, Well Played**

"So did you ask her out yet?" Yahiko asked, nothing short of a rude demand, as he handed Kenshin a can of Coca-Cola. Yahiko was that observant to see that his cheeks were turning slightly red. Even if he did act somewhat oblivious sometimes, Kenshin wasn't stupid.

"I take it that you didn't," Yahiko sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You make it sound like it is a problem," Kenshin pointed out, taking a sip of the cold beverage. He knew that he liked Miss Kaoru; she meant everything to him now. But, he did not want to rush things. He wanted to make Miss Kaoru comfortable… he never wanted to hurt her.

"It can be. That is if you don't stop other guys from asking her out."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, feeling a little bit confused. But then he truly understood the meaning of what Yahiko was trying to say to him. Miss Kaoru was indeed beautiful and she could attract attention. Just the thought of her liking someone else… smiling at someone else like she did for him; it did not settle well with Kenshin.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Isn't a jealous Kenshin a sweet Kenshin? I dunno; that's just my opinion. XD**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! :D**


	82. Family

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published: July 5th 2013  
Theme: Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #82 Family**

"If you're wondering where Kaoru is, she's out with Misao," Yahiko stated, before Kenshin could even open his lips to say anything. Kenshin blinked, as he tried to hold back a yawn. At the crack of dawn, Yahiko woke Kenshin up and told him that if he wanted to succeed in wooing Kaoru, he had to take him to the perfect guy who would help him with it. From what Yahiko said, this guy sounded like he was quite experienced. And that he was a close friend to Kaoru.

"It's about time you showed up, pipsqueak," a deep voice boomed, the tone of voice full of playfulness and sarcasm.

Kenshin looked up to see a tall man, wearing a white street jacket and jeans; his posture was laidback, his eyes were as dark as milk chocolate and he wore a red bandana around his forehead – as though to keep the locks of hair from falling out of place. Honestly, this man looked like he was from a gang. But Kenshin knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"I am not a pipsqueak!" Yahiko growled in protest, as the man chuckled in amusement while rubbing his hair.

And from what Yahiko said earlier, this guy was the closest thing to a brother he had.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Now Sanosuke finally appears! :D**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	83. Mr Bigshot

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #83 Mr. Bigshot**

"So you're this Kenshin kid that Yahiko's been telling me about." He came closer to him, with a smug grin on his face. It was as though he knew something that Kenshin didn't. "My name is Sanosuke. I expect this little brat was telling you about me?"

"Oi! Mr. Bigshot! Down here – I can hear you!" Yahiko protested. Clearly he did not like being called a brat; this somehow reminded Kenshin of Yahiko's arguments with Miss Kaoru.

"Yahiko also told me that you're interested in Little Missy." Kenshin was not even aware that he looked hostile, or that he felt a pierce of jealousy running through his veins until Sanosuke then told him, "Don't worry; she's just like a sister to me."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Kenshin, it's okay! XD**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	84. Sanosuke's Advice

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Friendship/Family  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #84 Sanosuke's Advice**

"Forget everything you know about women." For someone who told him that he'd help him achieve the goal of winning over Miss Kaoru, Kenshin was not expecting this to be his first lesson.

"Trust me – if you want Missy to fall for you, you better do what I say." Somehow, Kenshin couldn't help but regret meeting Sanosuke. Even if he did have good intentions, would his advice really pay off in the end?

Kenshin nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Good. Now, the first thing you ought to know is that girls love to be taken out to dinner. It sets the perfect atmosphere for romance."

"But Miss Kaoru does not go out often," Kenshin pointed out. The glare that Sanosuke threw his way told him to not be a smartass.

"Well, if she insists on staying in, then you insist that you're doing it and that's final."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ha, ha, ha: this scene was too much fun to write! XD**

**Please do let me know what you think; and if you do have a request, shout it out! :D**


	85. She Wants Ya!

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #85 She Wants Ya!**

Kenshin did not think he'd be more nervous than he was in his entire life. But he was wrong, much to his surprise. His heart was beating quickly against his chest and he was also certain his cheeks were the same colour as his fiery mane of hair. Was he ever nervous…

"Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was much more quiet than usual. But she noticed that he was blushing and it made her curious – was he sick? If he was, Kaoru truly didn't mind taking care of him. Even if she did manage to scold him a little bit for getting himself a summer cold…

"This one was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner."

_**Confidence is key, Kenshin. **_

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Kenshin, sweet, innocent Kenshin: what are we going to do with you? XD **

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	86. He Wants Her

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #86 He Wants Her**

Kaoru blinked, as a mixture of emotions started to claim her mind; she was surprised that Kenshin would have asked her something like that. After all, he wouldn't have minded to never go out on a dinner date. He could cook pretty well, actually. Secondly, she actually wanted to say yes to his request. After all, it was only going to be her and Kenshin. Alone. In a romantic atmosphere. No Yahiko involved.

That did sound pretty romantic and Kaoru knew she didn't want to let Kenshin down.

"I'd love to."

Now all she had to do was to get ready; find the perfect outfit, put on the perfect make-up (on second thought, maybe some lip gloss and mascara would do) and put on some perfume. Then she would be set.

It took a few moments before Kaoru thought repeatedly in her mind; Kenshin wanted her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Best not to overdo it Kaoru – Kenshin loves ya the way you are! :D**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	87. What Makes You Beautiful

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #87 What Makes You Beautiful**

"So… what do you think?" Kaoru posed, putting one hand on her hip and twisted her shoulders slightly to the right, appearing as though she were a model. And with that smile on her face, it was hard not to think that she was.

In actual fact, Kenshin nearly lost consciousness when he saw her… and it almost did nothing for his self-restraint.

Kaoru was dressed in a midnight blue dress that ended mid-thigh; it was sleeveless and it clung beautifully to her body. The only thing that did remain unchanged was her hair, which was held up in one of her ribbons.

Kenshin was also sure that he was about to have a nosebleed. All of this skin that remained uncovered… again, his self-control was waning.

"You look beautiful," Kenshin spoke truthfully, and he could have sworn that Miss Kaoru's cheeks were blushing. Really, he couldn't say he disliked it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, Kenshin you are so adorable! :3**

**Please leave a review, guys; I'd love to know what you think!**


	88. Oh No!

**Written: June 30****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #88 Oh No!**

When Kaoru appeared before Kenshin, she was nervous. Never before did she ever wear a dress like this in front of him; she just simply didn't have a reason to. Not until now, anyway. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest because it was beating so quickly and pounding so hard against her chest. She thought she was actually going to lose it. This was, after all, the first time anyone had taken her out to dinner. She felt like a giddy teenage girl. Okay, so she was eighteen, but still. Romance had never been her forte before.

But when she saw Kenshin in all of his handsome glory (someone obviously had taken him clothes shopping), all of her doubts and fears were put to rest. Kenshin looked extremely aristocratic with his red hair in his usual ponytail; he was in a suit and tie and somehow it brought more attention to his features.

But what would he look like naked?

Kaoru mentally shook away all perverse thoughts from her mind; she could not think like that…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, Kaoru's embarrassed! ^_^**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd really love to know what you think! XD**


	89. A Night On The Town

**Written: July 1****st**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #89 A Night On The Town**

"This place is amazing," Kaoru gushed, as she continued to hold unto Kenshin's arm, while gazing with awe and wonder throughout the restaurant. Her heart skipped several beats, as she nearly squealed at the romantic décor; the lights were set low, there were rose petals as a table decoration, the walls were painted creamy pink and chandeliers hung from above. Everything looked so neat and perfect, not to mention expensive.

Ever since Kenshin had seen her so excited about this date, which he was so glad to make it happen, he couldn't stop staring at her. In fact, he knew that he was happy to see Miss Kaoru so happy…

"If you would follow me, I will show you to your seats," a waitress smiled politely, as she walked up toward Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru could pretty much tell that this blonde bimbo had a thing for Kenshin; considering that she was ogling him. Kaoru narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, practically tempted to snarl.

No one was going to steal her man.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Whenever I see Kaoru jealous, I laugh. She's just amazing. XD**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! ;)**


	90. Everyone Else In The Room Can See It

**Written: July 1****st**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #90 Everyone Else In The Room Can See It**

But not even ten minutes since they had been there, did Kaoru start to feel insecure. She could take just one glance around the room and she would only see people at their finest; there was even one brunette that looked gorgeous with her hair curled, her lips coloured rouge and a dress that seemed to hug every inch of her body. All the women looked classy and the men appeared to be substantially different in every way possible. Whereas Kaoru… she probably looked like a tomboy compared to all the other people here.

Kaoru sighed, as she took another look at the menu; but from what she didn't know, was that Kenshin was gazing curiously at her.

"Miss Kaoru, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

If only she could see how beautiful she really was…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Kaoru, feeling all insecure. :(**

**If you guys would be kind enough to leave a review, I'd appreciate it! ^_^**


	91. Sweet Distraction

**Written: July 1****st**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #91 Sweet Distraction**

"I honestly don't know what else to talk about. We've pretty much covered everything…" Kaoru said, after she swallowed the last drop of her wine. Meanwhile, Kenshin merely looked on, though he blinked a couple of times. He didn't fail to notice how much alcohol she was consuming. This had to have been her second glass – at the least.

"What was your family like?" Kenshin was taken back by her question, but he couldn't find it within himself to actually refuse her. "I'm sorry if I said something… I just…"

"No, no. It's quite alright. But if you wish to know, they were kind people; from what this one remembers."

"You think they would have liked me?" Kaoru's blue eyes were inquiring for answers; she never liked to be lied to and she never really wanted to grant other people that same 'courtesy' of hiding the truth.

Kenshin smiled. "They would have loved you."

And that was the truth.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww – now going into more personal conversations… :3**

**If you liked the drabble, please leave a review: I'd love to know what you think!**


	92. Not The Only One Ogling

**Written: July 1****st**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #92 Not The Only One Ogling**

He wondered what it would feel like… kissing her. He wondered how she would react to it; if she'd be comfortable with this or not. But… Kenshin knew he should not be thinking such thoughts. He knew for certain that Miss Kaoru would bonk him on the head for such perverse images.

He couldn't help but stare intensely at her lips, which were begging to be claimed, and he was very well tempted to kiss them.

"Kenshin? Haven't you been listening to a word I was saying?" Miss Kaoru glared directly in his eyes. At once, Kenshin put a stop to his inappropriate rationalizations. "Why are all men such pigs?"

"No, no, it wasn't like that, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin tried hard to defend himself, but much to his surprise, she stood up, with an angry look clearly expressed on her facial features.

"If you keep staring at me like that, Kenshin, it almost seems like you only want one thing from me. I'm off to the bathroom," Kaoru harrumphed, before she walked briskly toward the restroom.

Which left poor, poor Kenshin to suffer in silence.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kaoru, if you really knew the reason why Kenshin was staring at you, you wouldn't have to beat the poor guy… **

**Please leave a review, guys! I'd love to know what you think!**


	93. Kaoru, You're Such A Class Act

**Written: July 1****st**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #93 Kaoru, You're Such A Class Act**

When she made her way to the bathroom, Kaoru regretted every single action. Sure, she must have had a little too much to drink, but that was no excuse for the way she treated Kenshin. As she looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but feel… guilty.

She didn't have to yell at him. She didn't have to give him that attitude…

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, but no whimpers or sobs came. It was enough for her to feel bad. She could only hope she didn't drink anymore; Kenshin didn't need to see her like this. But what would he think of her now?

**:3 :3 :3**

**And now the pity party begins… (shakes head)**


	94. I'll Hold You Up

**Written: July 1****st**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #94 I'll Hold You Up**

Considering the recent turn of events, Kaoru did find herself drinking a little too much… but she was lucky that Kenshin managed to pay the bill; he didn't have to pay for the both of them, but Kenshin did insist. It would be no surprise if he was aliased with Sanosuke.

Kaoru sighed happily, as she walked side by side with Kenshin on the sidewalk; yes, it was getting dark out, but she had nothing to fear with Kenshin with her.

"Tonight was a good night," she declared, leaning close to Kenshin; she took in the masculine scent of Kenshin and she smiled. Okay she might be a little bit drunk right now. "Wasn't it?"

Before Kenshin could even reply, Kaoru – who was wearing three inch high heels at the time – nearly tripped on her own two feet; causing Kenshin to instinctively hold her tight against his body. His warm, protective body…

"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?" His purple eyes were so beautiful…

"Just hold me if you don't mind."

**:3 :3 :3**

**You can always count on Kenshin to hold you when you trip! LOL!**


	95. KISS ME NOW!

**Written: July 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #95 KISS ME NOW!**

When they got back to the apartment, Kaoru knew that her drinking was getting to her. If her not stumbling around the living room wasn't proof, as well as the fact that she continued to mumble incoherent sentences, what was?

"Miss Kaoru, you should be careful, that you should," Kenshin advised, as he locked the door; from what he had been told days ago, she had never taken it upon herself to be more careful. She retorted that there hadn't been anything of value, but Kenshin had hesitated into telling her she was wrong. It made him angry to think that there may be a break-in, which Miss Kaoru would get hurt in the process…

Kaoru removed her shoes, before she started to walk toward Kenshin. "Who says I'm not? You're here with me, aren't you?" She threw her arms around Kenshin's neck, as she leaned closer and closer; Kenshin could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Before Kenshin knew it, her lips were crashing against his own.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh my, Kenshin! What are you going to do about that! XD**


	96. Out Of Control

**Written: July 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #96 Out of Control**

Kenshin's eyes widened in astonishment, as Kaoru's lips continued to press against his. All that he was thinking at that moment was that he couldn't let this happen; even though her lips were smooth and luscious, he couldn't forget that she was drunk. An out of control one at that.

Kenshin pulled himself away, much to the disappointment of Kaoru – as her eyes shone with sadness and her lips pulled themselves into a frown. "Why'd you do that, Kenshin? Don't you like me?" Tears were forming in the brim of her eyelids.

"This one does like you, but you are drunk. You need to rest."

"SO?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**SO – Kenshin is trying to do the right thing. :P**


	97. I Had A Good Night

**Written: July 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #97 I Had A Good Night**

"If you don't wanna kiss me, I'll find someone who does," Kaoru grumbled. Kenshin, however, couldn't help but take those words literal. Even though he came across as a man who was kind and generous, there was another part of him that he tried to hide for years. It was more possessive and angry, if those were the correct terms to describe him.

"I do want to kiss you, but only when you will remember it." His voice was laced with seriousness that not even Kaoru could comprehend. But from the look on her face, she was temporarily frightened.

"You… are so sweet," Kaoru giggled and any sign of sadness was gone.

Kaoru squealed, as Kenshin suddenly took her in his arms, bridal style. "This one will take you to bed and you will rest."

Kaoru merely nodded her head, as she enjoyed the feel of his protective arms surrounding her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I wonder if Kaoru will remember what she said to him… hmm... XD**


	98. Don't You Worry Child

**Written: July 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #98 Don't You Worry Child**

The next day was pretty much a blur for Kaoru. Or rather, the last night was half a blur; she knew that she must have drunk a lot of wine – seeing that she had a massive hangover. Kaoru sighed, as she finished wiping her lips with a face cloth. She had least spent half of the morning throwing up and the other half suffering a huge headache.

"Miss Kaoru, I've brought you some Ginger Ale," Kenshin said, but not before he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Thanks Kenshin," Kaoru replied weakly. "For everything." So maybe this was her punishment for drinking that much… and she had to rely on Kenshin to take care of her. But it wasn't like she thought his help was unnecessary; in fact, she thought it was really sweet that he was taking the time to take care of her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Very adorable. Even if Kaoru's nauseous. **


	99. Morning After

**Written: July 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #99 Morning After**

"Are you feeling better?" Kenshin inquired the moment Kaoru entered the dining room. Even though she did look a little pale, she was still as beautiful as the day he first met her.

"Yeah. I think I can stomach something to eat now." Kaoru nodded her head, giving Kenshin a small smile.

"Am I surprised? If you stop acting like a drunk, maybe you will get something to eat." Yahiko, with his arms crossed, as he waited at the table for his breakfast.

"I don't drink on a regular basis, Yahiko!" Kaoru growled, taking a seat opposite the young boy.

Everything was back to normal.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Leave it to Yahiko to start another fight… LOL!**


	100. Token Of Appreciation

**Written: July 2****nd**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**Indigo Ribbons**

**Drabble #100 Token of Appreciation**

"What…" Kenshin trailed off, as he gazed curiously into Miss Kaoru's eyes. After breakfast, she wanted to talk; Kenshin had a pretty good idea what she wanted to talk about, thus he agreed. Although his heart was ricocheting all around his chest, he managed to put on a cool and calm demeanour.

"I wanted to give this to you Kenshin," Kaoru smiled warmly, as she handed to him one of her most prized possessions; her indigo ribbon. It was cherished because her parents had given it to her, one of the few things that they left behind for her, before they passed away.

"Are you sure? This one couldn't keep it…"

"And another thing, you don't have to call me Miss Kaoru anymore." As much as she appreciated the honorific title, she would like it even more if he called her by her real name. "After all, we are… dating, right?"

Kenshin laid a hand on her shoulder, patting it tenderly. "This one believes so."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, as a lop-sided grin appeared on her lips. "And you don't have to speak in third person anymore either."

Before she could say anything else though, Kenshin leaned in to kiss her lips, with as much adoration as he could possibly give her.

_I will kiss you; but only when you remember…_

This was something that Kaoru couldn't possibly forget for a long time; and this all had started with one indigo ribbon.

**:3 :3 :3**

**The story's over. Boo hoo. I'm not crying. LOL! **

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this story as much as I did! :3**


End file.
